


praying for love in a lap dance

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica finally gets a long-term assignment, and her partner Kira will be closer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	praying for love in a lap dance

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/114092124797/hello-have-you-done-6-yet-with)
> 
> (because it _is_ better if you do)

“Just information Reyes, don’t try and collect anything,” Braeden says, holding the folder out of reach until she reluctantly nods. **  
**

“I bet you didn’t do that to Kira,” she mutters, flipping through the documents. Violet Sandoval barely looks old enough to order a drink, let alone run one of the biggest blackmarkets of poisonous plants.

“Your partner doesn’t have a problem with risk assessment,” her boss chides, and Erica refrains from rolling her eyes. “You sure you’re ready for a long term assignment?”

Erica nods. “I’ve even been practicing my splits.”

Braeden sighs, pinching her nose. “Things I don’t need to know Reyes.”

Erica flutters her lashes. “You sure you don’t wanna make sure my skills are up to snuff?”

Braeden laughs, shooing her out of the office. “You’ll be fine. And any hint of  _anything_ , we’ll pull you both out.”

If it weren’t for the last three agents dying that tried to get closer to Sandoval, Erica would have protested. Instead, she goes to her new apartment, spending the drive slipping into character.

Erica Mendez is a version of Erica Reyes if she’d never joined the force. If rather than debating with Scott about the goodness of humanity, if instead she’d turned to Isaac and set out to be a shooting star. Erica Mendez doesn’t care about the future- or she didn’t until she met her lover, Kira Park.

Kira and her met by mistake, a mixed up blind date that makes for an excellent story. Kira’s passion is for illustration, but nothing’s taken off yet and she waits tables in the mean time. Her parents disapprove of Kira’s decisions, and Erica’s are dead. (Noshiko actually joked that she’d rather Kira be an illustrator so when the neighbors come over she has something pretty to show off. It’s unlikely anyone would figure out Kira’s real parents without also figuring out they’re undercover, but Braeden’s thorough about precautions.)

Their apartment is barely larger than a college dorm, but Kira already has enough decorations up to make it seem cozy rather than cramped. Erica hasn’t lived in a city for some time, preferring the more quiet countryside that has an off button.

“Like it babe?” Kira asks, and Erica is feeling Mendez enough to honestly say, “It’s perfect.”

Erica kisses her, leaning down slow, but Kira only wraps her arms around her neck, leaning up into the embrace.

“We’ve got this.”

Kira’s declaration turns out to be more true than either expect. They both find work at Kali’s Kats, and Kali is more than happy to hire a waitress and stripper who are dating. Kali asks if Kira would be willing to dance too, preferably with Erica, and the dollar signs are practically rolling in her eyes.

Kira gives a faint blush, saying, “Oh, I dunno if I’m flexible enough for that. And with the crowds…”

“Oh well,” Kali says lightly, but they both know she’s stored away the little tidbit.

Erica finds work at Kali’s Kats awesome. Kali is  _very_  protective of her girls, and no one ever pushes her boundaries- or anyone else’s. One of the dancers, Lydia, tells her about Ennis who wouldn’t stop touching the bartender. His hand was broken on the spot, and he never came back. Erica’s inner detective is jumping- Ennis was declared a missing person years ago, presumedly dead- but she reels in the Reyes. Bigger fish to catch she thinks, repeating the thought whenever she spots wanted criminals. None of them are near Sandoval’s level, none would justify breaking character, but god it’s tempting.

Sandoval comes once or twice a month. It takes four months, seven visits, before she calls Erica over. Erica saunters, glad the dim lighting concealed her immediate grin rather than Mendez’s smirk.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing here?”

There’s a man sitting next to Sandoval, one they assumed was a higher up. He’s looks offended, but Sandoval is smiling.

Her laugh is lighter than Erica would have imagined, and she’s struck again by just how young she seems. “I heard the new dancer gives quite a lap dance.”

“I’d be happy to demonstrate Ms.…?”

She stands, with an impish grin. “Violet.” She leans forward her soft voice barely louder than the music, “ _And_  I heard the pretty little waitress is your girlfriend. You should bring her.”

Erica’s smirk turns into a sly smile, “I’ll go ask.”

Sandoval leaves with a wink, and Erica goes to the bar. Kira’s already there, and Erica suspects that Kali asked her.

“Wanna come to the backroom babe?”

Kira takes a deep breath, and grabs Erica’s hand. “Yeah, we can do this.”


End file.
